Hot chocolate
by Lar-lar
Summary: My first yaoi fic! Well, implied yaoi anyway! Tai is having a tough time at school and is struggleing with his feelings for another one of the digidestined, can Kari and one of Matt's recipe's save the day? Pretty silly but with a serious side to it.


Hot chocolate By Lar-lar.  
  
Teeheehee! This will make you laugh so much! Well, it made ME laugh just thinking about it but then I am certified crazy so maybe not *shrugs* Anyway, I wrote this after a particularly mad week and decided to apply it to Tai as he seems to have the same sense of humour as me and I think this fits. Also this has references to yaoi in it so if you don't like it, best not to read this and if you do, I hope you will enjoy the madness!  
  
Disclaimer; I do not own Digimon or hot chocolate, all I have are videos and jars *sighs* Although, both would be real nice....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
~Tai's POV~  
  
Life sucks, you know? Not all the time just MOST of the time. Stupid lousy breathing in and out, makes me so mad... Okay Tai, now your talking to yourself, not a good sign. Okay, so here's the deal, I'm seventeen years old, failing maths, history AND technical design (what the hell is that all about anyway?!), my soccer coach is threatening to throw me off the team unless my grades improve and... Oh yeah, I'm in love with one of my best friends. Who just happens to be a guy. Which would make me gay. Yep, life sure does suck, don't it? And to top it all off, my personal space is being invaded...  
  
"Tai? Can I come in?" Stupid sister!  
  
"Sure." In she walks all happy and smiling, murderous fantasies start to surface, is that a dagger I see before me... Okay, that's mean, just because she's happy doesn't mean I have to be nasty to her. She's been out with TK so she's bound to be all giddy and excited, just hope she doesn't want to fill me in on every little detail...  
  
"Are you okay Tai?" Smile and nod, smile and nod. What is she looking at me like that for? "I know what your thinking, Taichi Kamiya." She's grinning at me now, it's actually kinda scary.  
  
"What am I thinking?" No way in hell could she guess.  
  
"Your thinking 'What is she so happy about? It's not fair that's she's so happy when I'm so miserable.'" Woah! "But it's okay, I know exactly what you need!" Some space and a tin foil hat to stop you reading my thoughts? "Some hot chocolate!" Huh?! Hot chocolate? That has got to be the weirdest thing I have EVER heard her say! Well, one of the weirdest anyway.  
  
"Hot chocolate? What good will that do me?"  
  
"TK says that Matt used to make it for him all the time and it makes all your troubles melt away!" Okay, I take it back. THAT was the weirdest thing I have ever heard her say. "It can't hurt to try it out, can it?" I hate it when she's right. Lousy know it all sister... "And then you can tell me all about this thing with Izzy." WHAT?!  
  
"How the hell did you know about that?!" I mean, it's just not possible! I haven't told anyone about Izzy, no one, not a living soul! Hey, maybe she really IS reading my mind? That's just way too freaky.  
  
"Oh come on big brother, you are so obvious!" I am not! Now she's heading off to the kitchen, not so fast!  
  
"Seriously Kari, how?"  
  
"Like I said, it's obvious." I still can't see it. Now she's rolling her eyes at me. Hell, anyone would think SHE was the eldest! "Your failing maths and history, now who is it that normally helps you with those particular subjects?" Izzy... "So why isn't he helping you now?" Because it's kind of awkward being alone with him feeling the way I do believe it or... Aha!  
  
"Your smart, I bet you learnt that from me." I just know she's making a face, even if I can't see her with her head in the fridge. "Okay, I'll admit it for all the good it'll do me." There. Now I said it.  
  
"It'll do you plenty of good, just like this will." She is, of course, talking about that stupid hot chocolate again.  
  
"Matt's a sandwich short of a picnic, you know that right?" I'm not being mean, I'm being honest. Best friend or not, he's crazy when it comes to anything you can eat or drink. I've been on the receiving end of his 'experiments' before, I should know...  
  
"Stop being such so difficult! You'll like it." Even I do I'm not gonna admit it. "And stop changing the subject! What's going on with you and Izzy?" As if I'd tell you! Not that there's anything TO tell.  
  
"Nothing." That's the truth, not that it's what I want but hey, as dumb as I'm supposed to be I'm not going to throw away a perfectly good friendship over a stupid crush!  
  
"Okay then, we have afew minutes to remedy that while the milk heats up." Remedy what?! Little sisters can be very scary...  
  
"No remedy needed, everything is just peachy." Fake smile time.  
  
"Liar! Now spill! When did all this start? How much have you told him? And DON'T fob me off! If there was 'nothing' going on then you would be able to ask his help with those subjects your failing." I could make a sarcastic remark at this point, only she's right, damn her!  
  
"Okay, so it's not 'nothing', it's just not 'something', if you get what I mean?" I'm not even sure I get what I mean anymore.  
  
"You mean you haven't told him how you feel yet?" Just nodding seems the best course of action. "Well then that's your first mistake." Mistake?  
  
"It's not a mistake. I'm not about to throw everything away for a stupid crush! THAT would be a mistake."  
  
"Think about it Tai, your school works suffering, your about to get thrown off the soccer team and you hardly get to see Izzy anymore because of this, it couldn't really get much worse, could it?" For once, I'm speechless. I really can't think what to say to that except 'stupid lousy know it all sister' and I think I said that already.  
  
"That hot chocolate looks quite good, actually."  
  
"Stop changing the subject! You have to talk to him about this." It DOES look good though, and smells nice too. "Izzy's your friend, he'll understand and even if he doesn't feel the same way, he'll always be your friend."  
  
"Okay, all right! I'll talk to him about this, okay? You happy now?"  
  
"I only want you to be happy, I don't mean to keep on and pry it's just that I know what your like when it comes to this sort of thing and I want to help." Now I feel mean for yelling. Mmmmm, this hot chocolate IS good.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari, it's just happening alittle fast that's all and it's not like this is the only thing I've got to worry about right now."  
  
"That's okay Tai, that's what the hot chocolate is for. Drink it and tell me it doesn't help." What have I got to lose? It's pretty good, actually. Kinda makes you feel all warm inside and sorta sleepy and dreamy...  
  
"It's good." She's smiling now, I probably have chocolate all round my mouth but I don't really care. Come to think of it, nothing seems that important right now, just all warm and safe. So what about school work? I'll just have to do afew extra classes and soccer isn't the end of the world and Izzy, well, maybe he still matters but then again, I could get Kari to make some more of this stuff just before I tell him and maybe he won't care either...  
  
"It works well, doesn't it?" I'm smiling again now, feeling alot better too.  
  
"Yeah, it really does." I give her a hug, bless her little cotton socks trying to help her dopey big brother. "Just don't tell Matt."  
  
The end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Authors notes: My first Yaoi fic! *grins* Not that it was really but you know what I mean! What did you all think? Kind of weird I know but isn't hot chocolate just fantastic? *laughs hysterically* Okay, private joke! Anyway, please be nice and let me know what you think!!! Laters! 


End file.
